Agora e para Sempre
by Tonks e Lupin
Summary: Harry e Gina estão casados há sete anos, mas o destino prega uma peça na vida desse jovem casal. Harry acaba sendo preso, Gina está aponto da loucura, será que o amor irá superar as barreiras? Será que o Harry é culpado pelo crime que está sendo acusado
1. Quando o mundo desaba

- Harry James Potter, você aceita Virgínia Wesley como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la por todo sempre

- Harry James Potter, você aceita Virgínia Wesley como sua legítima esposa, prometendo amá-la e respeitá-la por todo sempre?  
- Aceito. Respondeu sorrindo  
- Virgina Wesley, você aceita Harry James Potter como seu legítimo esposo, prometendo amá-lo e respeitá-lo por todo sempre?  
- Aceito. Respondeu com um sorriso radiante.  
- Eu vos declaro marido e mulher.

Com um beijo doce selaram a promessa de um casamento feliz e duradouro.

_London News_

Foi celebrado ontem o casamento que uniu Virgínia Wesley e Harry James Potter, em uma simples cerimonia só para os amigos íntimos.

Virginia Wesley dona da luxuosa boutique " Lady G" , que conseguiu superar o trauma de perder toda a família em um acidente automobilístico

Harry James Potter, jovem empresário do ramo automobilístico, que perdeu os pais quando era criança, foi criado com o padrinho.

Os dois jovens tiveram tragédias em suas vidas mas souberam driblar e hoje conseguiram fazer uma pequena fortuna.

**Sete anos depois...**

Harry estava sentado no Euros um restaurante grande e popular que havia no centro de Londres, estava almoçando e tomando um wisque com gelo. O moreno reparava em uma moça que estava sentada a algumas mesas a sua frente.  
" Ela tem traços delicados como os de Gina, mas não é minha Gina, Ah ruiva que saudade que estou de você odeio quando tem que fazer essas viagens para comprar a nova coleção e me deixa por tanto tempo, estou sem você já há3 semanas, estou ficando louco, sinto falta do seu jeito, da sua voz do seu corpo da sua pele..."

- Olá será que posso me sentar ? Pergunto a mulher que Harry havia reparado, era loira cabelos cacheados, olhos azuis e pele clara, era uma mulher atraente, mas tinha um rosto um pouco cansado  
- Claro, sente-se por favor.  
Os dois ficaram conversando por um bom tempo, como estava muito quente, Harry acabou abusando do wisque o moreno não é de beber, mas especialmente naquele dia havia passado da conta.

- Preciso ir aceita uma carona?  
- Adoraria.

O Moreno e a loira se encaminharam até o estacionamento onde se encontrava o BMW cor chumbo conversível, com placa GIN0602.

- Bonito carro o seu.  
- Ah não é meu esse é o da minha esposa o meu está fazendo a revisão.  
- Ah sim, então você é casado?  
- Sou a sete anos, aonde quer que eu te deixe?

A mulher disse onde morava e também disse que era garçonete em um bar que Harry sabia ser de strip.  
Quando chegou em frente ao local que ela havia lhe falado ,ficou com pena da mulher, era um local que mais parecia um pulgueiro de beira de estrada .

- Quer entrar para tomar um drinque?  
- Não obrigada tenho muitas coisas ainda para fazer.  
- Por favor um só você me parece ser um homem tão simpático  
- Tudo bem mas só um drinque. O moreno estava sentindo pena daquela mulher, ela parecia muito sozinha e ainda mora em um local como aquele.

Enquanto o moreno estacionava a loira decorava a placa do carro dele, pensou que seu nome deveria ser Gin ou algo parecido por causa da placa.

Às 20:00 como combinado Harry esperava Gina na área de desembarque estava ansioso para ver sua esposa.  
Logo ele viu a sua ruiva vindo em sua direção linda como sempre, usava um vestido carmim na altura dos joelhos com um bolero branco feito de um tecido leve, usava sandalias da cor do vestido, seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, a ruiva exibia um sorriso que fazia o dia de qualquer mortal se iluminar.  
Quando viu o marido correu para os braços dele.

- Ah minha ruiva, você não imagina a saudade que estou de você.  
- Imagino sim meu moreno lindo, pois também estou morrendo de saudade de você.  
- Você está incrivelmente linda e sexy.  
- Você também meu amor, agora vamos embora antes que eu te agarre aqui.

Harry vestia uma calça caqui, com uma camisa de manga curta azul piscina e os cabelos bagunçados como sempre foram.

- Como foi a viagem meu amor?  
- Só não foi melhor por você não estar comigo, quase subi pelas paredes por estar longe de você.  
- Então vamos antes que eu lhe agarre aqui no estacionamento do aeroporto.

Os dois riram da brincadeira e voltaram trocando juras de amor e carícias.

Chegaram na casa em que moravam um sobrado branco, com as portas e janelas na tonalidade natural da madeira apenas envernizada, com um lindo jardim na frente com lírios, tulipas e mini - rosas, pois essas eram as flores favoritas da ruiva e Harry fazia questão de ter o melhor jardineiro para cuidar das flores de sua esposa, a casa por dentro era tão aconchegante quanto por fora, toda em cores claras e móveis claros, por todos os lados havia fotos do casal, em cima da lareira havia um quadro com o rosto de Harry que Gina havia pintado antes de se casarem.

Os dois mal entraram na casa, começaram a se beijar, largando as malas da ruiva no meio da sala, o moreno pegou sua esposa no colo e a levou ao quarto, onde começaram a se despir.  
Gina ia aos céus com as caricias do moreno, ele sabia quais eram os pontos que a levava a loucura que a deixava doida, sentia ele acariciar seu seio enquanto tirava o resto de sua roupa.  
Aqueles momentos estavam sendo mágicos, até que sentiu seus corpos se fundarem em um só a fazendo ir as nuvens de prazer.  
Os dois passaram longas horas se amando até caírem exaustos

No domingo Harry preparou um delicioso café da manhã para sua ruiva, queria aproveitar o máximo o dia de folga ao lado da esposa que tanto amava.  
Passaram boa parte da manhã namorando, almoçaram em uma cantina italiana que a ruiva amava e passaram o resto do dia no parque, o jovem casal sempre passeava aos domingo no parque aproveitavam para se exercitar, conversar e namorar, mas como tudo que é bom dura pouco o domingo acabou.

- Será que ainda tem alguma funcionária nessa loja? Perguntou a ruiva divertida.  
- Olha só Kazuco quem deu o ar da graça. Disse Vivian uma moça morena clara com cabelos lisos e compridos, tinha estatura baixa e era muito simpática.  
- Não, a famosa Virginia Potter voltou Vivian. Respondeu Kazuco uma oriental de corpo esbelto, cabelos curtos e negros tão simpática quanto a amiga.  
- Vocês são engraçadinhas, mas vamos ao que interessa, vejo que cuidaram muito bem da loja enquanto estive ausente.  
A boutique estava com a vitrine toda em cores pasteis e salmão, deixando tudo com um ar leve e calmo, no balcão havia um lindo arranjo de flores dando mais alegria ao ambiente.  
- E a Sra. Potter acha que não cuidaríamos da loja? Disse Vivian em tom de sarcasmo.  
- Deixa de ser boba Vi, deixo tranqüilamente a boutique na mão de vocês tenho plena confiança , bom vou para meu escritório tenho que analisar as contas a pagar e verificar o livro de caixa.

A ruiva passou algumas horas em seu escritório verificando seus afazeres, mas foi interrompida por Kazuco.

- Gi querida, tem um Sr. querendo falar com você. Dizendo isso a oriental lhe entregou um carão de visitas da pessoa que a aguardava.  
No cartão a ruiva pode ler.

Policia de Londres.

" David Vacchi, investigador"

- Por favor peça ao Sr. Vacchi que entre.

Logo pela porta entrou um homem com semblante sisudo com um maço de cigarros na mão, era um homem não muito alto, com um bigode amarelado por causa do cigarro e suas roupas eram de péssima qualidade.

- Bom dia Sra. Potter.  
- Bom dia Sr. Vacchi, aceita um café? O homem agradeceu e se sentou em frente a ruiva.  
- A que se deve essa visita?  
- Gostaria de saber se o BMW cor chumbo placa GIN 0602 é seu?  
- Sim é meu carro sim, ganhei de meu esposo.  
- A Sr.a estava dirigindo o seu carro no sábado?  
- Não meu marido que estava com meu carro eu estava em Paris, só retornei a noite.  
- Onde posso encontrar o Sr. Potter?  
- Harry ainda deve estar em casa, está aguardando seu carro chegar da manutenção.  
- A Sra. poderia me passar o seu endereço? Tenho algumas perguntas a fazer ao seu marido.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa ?  
- Não posso te informar nada ainda Sra. Potter. Obrigada pela colaboração.

Da mesma forma que o investigador entrou em sua loja ele saiu.  
A ruiva ficou preocupada, mas deveria ser mais uma multa por estacionamento proibido que Harry havia esquecido de pagar, nada que um cheque do moreno não resolvesse.

As horas passaram rápido já era 17:00hs quando uma jovem aparentando ser um ano mais velha que ela entrou na loja, Gina fez questão de atender a nova cliente.  
Tanto a ruiva quanto a cliente se encantaram uma com a outra e logo após a venda estavam no escritório de Gina conversando.

- Mas me diga Sra. Spinett o que a Sra. faz?  
- Por favor me chame de Hermione sim, sou médica sou dona de uma clínica no centro.  
- E seu marido Hermione, também é médico?  
- Não John era engenheiro químico, mas infelizmente ele faleceu há dois anos, ele tinha câncer e não resistiu ao tratamento.  
- Sinto muito Hermione, não tinha idéia.  
- Não se preocupe Virginia, eu o amei muito, sofri muito também com sua perda, mas hoje estou melhor tenho que dar continuidade a minha vida, ele não gostaria que eu passe os dias me remoendo.  
- Admiro sua força, não sei o que seria de mim sem o Harry, quando perdi praticamente toda minha família, se o Harry não estivesse ao meu lado acho que teria me matado, não tenho forças para seguir sem meu marido.  
- Você não pode ser tão dependente das pessoas, um dias elas podem vir a lhe faltar e seu mundo estará fugindo de seus pés.  
- Eu sei, mas não tenho mais forças, sou tão dependente do Harry como sou do ar que respiro, acho que até é por isso que ainda não quis ter filhos, ele é louco para ser pai, é seu maior sonho, mas não quero dividi-lo com ninguém.  
- Você precisa se libertar um pouco, isso só lhe fará mal com o tempo.

As duas passaram mais algumas horas conversando e trocando confidências como se fossem velhas amigas. Quando já era 22:00hrs se despediram como amigas de infância, com beijos e abraços e já marcando um encontro entre elas e Harry, um jantar na casa de Hermione.

Gina quando chegou em casa viu que Harry ainda não havia chegado do serviço ficou preocupada com o moreno e resolveu ligar par escritório.  
O telefone da sala de Harry chamou até cair na sala da segurança.

- Segurança – Daniel, boa noite.  
- Boa noite Daniel, sou a Sra. Potter, poderia falar com o meu marido.  
- Sinto muito Sra. Potter o Sr. Potter não veio trabalhar hoje.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Tenho sim senhora, mais alguma coisa?  
- Não obrigada.

A ruiva entrou em desespero será que havia acontecido algo com seu marido, tentou se tranqüilizar, mas era impossível, sentia uma forte dor no peito e a angústia já tomava conta do seu ser. Resolveu ligar para a delegacia para saber se havia acontecido algo.

- Emergência boa noite.  
- Boa noite gostaria de saber se houve alguma ocorrência em nome de Harry James Potter?  
- Só um momento por favor... a sim ele foi transferido para a prisão municipal.  
- Como?  
- Ele foi transferido para prisão municipal, não posso dar mais detalhes do caso. Dizendo isso policial desligou o telefone.

A ruiva que já estava aflita agora encontrava-se em pânico procurou o telefone da prisão municipal e com as mãos tremendo discou o número.

- Prisão Municipal. Disse um homem com voz de poucos amigos.  
- Bo...boa no...noite... gostaria de saber se o Sr. Harry James Potter se encontra neste local.  
- Quem gostaria de saber?  
- É a esposa dele.  
- Se encontra sim, ele foi transferido hoje a tarde acusado de estupro. Sem mais o homem desligou o telefone na cara da ruiva.

Finalmente o pânico havia tomado conta de todo o ser da ruiva , não conseguiu pensar em nada apenas queria seu marido de volta.

Ela passou trinta minutos olhando para o nada até que começou a retorna os sentidos e decidiu que ligaria para um advogado da família.

- Sr. Lupin, boa noite é Gina.  
- Gina aconteceu alguma coisa?  
- Sim aconteceu Lupin, Harry está preso, está sendo acusado de estupro.  
- Meu Deus Gina, como você está? Em que prisão ele está?  
- Não estou nada bem Lupin, ele está na prisão municipal, você precisa tirá-lo de lá.  
- Gina eu não sou advogado criminalista, mas essa hora não será fácil contatar nenhum, vou verificar o que está acontecendo, irei falar com ele, quero você no meu escritório as 9:00hs amanhã e caso necessário te indicarei alguns advogados de confiança.  
- Eu agradeço.

Aquela estava sendo a pior noite de sua vida, estava deitada no chão frio do corredor dos quartos, não tinha forças para ir para sua cama, nem se arrastar conseguia seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas que mesmo tentando conte-las essas insistiam em cair.  
Sua vida, seu mundo não tinha o menor sentido sem Harry.

_Eu sei, tudo pode acontecer __  
__Eu sei, nosso amor não vai morrer _

A vida não poderia ser assim tão cruel com ela, primeiro foram seus pais e quatro de seus irmãos, Rony o único que sobreviveu ao acidente que vitimou sua família morava em Paris, tentava esquecer do dia que viu sua família partir. E agora tiraram o seu Harry . Ela não tinha forças, sabia que precisava reagir, por ela por ele, devia isso a ele.

_Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo __  
__Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar _

Acreditava na inocência dele, ele poderia ter a traído, mas jamais estuprado alguém, isso não era dele, não era de sua índole, conhecia o caráter do marido.  
Mas por que isso agora?  
Por que tinha que sentir tanta dor?

_Não sei porque você disse adeus __  
__Guardei o beijo que você me deu _

Mais uma vez o seu mundo estava ruindo e ela estava ficando em baixo dos escombros e desta vez não teria ninguém para ajudá-la

_Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo__  
__Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar _

Nem forças para pedir ajuda ela tinha, sabia que poderia contar com o seu irmão, mas não tinha forças para ligar ou escrever dizendo que precisava dele.

_You say good-bye, and I say hello__  
__You say good-bye, and I say hello _

Queria poder odiar Harry ,mas não conseguia, queria poder gritar mas não conseguia.

_Não sei porque você disse adeus__  
__Guardei o beijo que você me deu__  
__Vou pedir aos céus, você aqui comigo__  
__Vou jogar no mar, flores pra te encontrar __  
__You say good-bye, and I say hello __  
__You say good-bye, and I say hello_

Se deixou levar pelo cansaço de dormiu chamando por Harry.

Gina chegou ao escritório de Lupin no horário marcado, era evidente as olheiras, a ruiva as escondeu com um óculos escuros, mas podia se ver o seu rosto abatido.

- Bom dia Gina sente-se por favor.  
- Como o Harry está?  
- Está tão abatido quanto você.  
- E como vão as coisas? Poderemos tirá-lo logo daquele lugar?  
- As coisas não estão nada bem, principalmente por ele ter confessado que teve relações sexuais com a mulher, ele está sendo acusado de 2 estupros. Disse com pesar.  
- Como dois estupros Lupin?  
- A mulher o acusou de ter a forçado ao coito normal e oral.  
- Isso é absurdo.  
- Eu sei Gina também acredito na inocência de Harry, o conheço desde menino e sei que não faria nada do tipo.  
- O que vamos fazer?  
- Eu liguei para um amigo o melhor advogado criminal que conheço, ele deve estar para chegar e poderemos conversar melhor.

Os dois ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, até que a secretária anunciou a chegada do advogado amigo de Lupin.

- Olá Alvo meu amigo.  
- Como vai Lupin? Cumprimentou o senhor de idade e barba branca.  
- Bem Alvo, sente-se por favor, essa e Virginia Potter, esposa do Harry e Gina esse é Alvo Dumbledore, foi meu professor e é o melhor advogado criminal que conheço.  
- Como vai Sra. Potter já estive conversando com o seu marido, temos um caso problemático pela frente, acredito que seu marido possa ter cometido adultério, o que não é um crime perante a lei, mas não estupro, farei o possível para inocentá-lo.  
- Eu agradeço, gostaria de saber quanto aos seus honorários e quando poderei tirar o meu marido daquele lugar?  
- Meus honorários ficará em 8 mil Libras, farei parcelado se achares melhor, a fiança de seu marido foi estipulado em 25 mil Libras, que deverão ser pago até amanhã caso o contrario ele terá que esperar o julgamento na prisão.  
- Dinheiro por enquanto é o de menos, tenho uma loja, Harry ganha muito bem, também posso vender os carros, só quero o meu marido.  
- Também precisaremos contratar um detetive precisamos investigar a vida de Margaret Sophie, pois não acredito no depoimento dela.  
- Tudo bem o senhor pode escolher um detetive, mas por favor vamos buscar o meu marido.

Já se passava das 15:00hs quando finalmente Harry foi solto, Gina correu para os braços do marido.

- Gi me perdoa?  
- Eu deveria te matar por fazer isso comigo, mas eu te amo demais para fazer qualquer maldade com você.  
- Gi eu estava meio bêbado quando aconteceu, te juro que essa foi a primeira vez que te traí ruiva , te juro não fazer mais, nunca mais, por favor me perdoa?  
- Tudo bem. A ruiva dizia com as lágrimas lavando seu rosto, mas seu " tudo bem" um tom de mágoa e dor, Harry sabia que ela não o havia perdoado.  
- Sr e Sra. Potter descansem e na quinta - feira nos veremos em meu escritório.  
- Obrigada Dumbledore, estaremos lá.

O casal voltou para casa em silêncio, nenhum dos dois conseguia articular se quer uma única palavra, o coração de Gina doía de uma forma quase e insuportável, o de Harry não estava diferente, mas o dele era a culpa que o assombrava.  
Chegaram em casa tomaram um banho e foram se deitar, nenhum tinha mais condição para nada, não haviam dormido direito, precisavam descansar e por a cabeça no lugar pois sabia que a conversa que teriam não seria nada fácil.


	2. Inicio do pesadelo

Mesmo estando juntos, a noite de Harry e Gina não havia sido nada boa

Mesmo estando juntos, a noite de Harry e Gina não havia sido nada boa. Gina estava agitada, tinha muitas perguntas na cabeça, queria entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, já Harry via sua esposa inquieta, isso o deixava mais culpado do que já estava.

A ruiva já não agüentava mais ficar deitada sem falar nada, precisava entender.

-Harry, por favor, me explique tudo o que aconteceu, por favor, não estou agüentando mais isso.  
-Gi, antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso te pedir perdão, eu fui um imbecil, me deixei levar.  
-Explique-me primeiro.  
-Gi, eu bebi, naquele dia, estava muito quente e a bebida com gelo estava ajudando a refrescar, quando aquela mulher sentou na minha mesa, começamos a conversar, quando eu estava indo embora ofereci uma carona... ela de imediato aceitou, quando chegamos ao local que ela dizia morar insistiu para que eu entrasse e tomasse um drinque... então cometi a maior burrice da minha vida, acabei tendo relações com ela... mas juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que não a estuprei.  
-Acredito em você... mas por que Harry? Por que Harry? Eu não sou boa o suficiente para você? Perguntou com lágrimas rolando por sua face.  
-Nunca diga isso Gi, você é perfeita, é tudo que eu quero, mas eu estava há três semanas sem você, já estava bêbado, e ela se oferecendo, acabou acontecendo. Gi, eu juro, preferia morrer agora mesmo do que te ver sofrer dessa maneira.  
-Não fale besteira, mas, por favor, nunca mais faça isso, não agüentaria isso novamente, já está sendo muito difícil.  
-Eu sei, fui um fraco, um calhorda, você não merecia estar passando por nada disso e me envergonho de tudo isso.  
-Vamos superar, já superamos muita coisa e essa será mais uma.  
-Eu te amo foguinho.  
-Também te amo.

Como combinado, na quinta feira Harry e Gina estavam no escritório ode Dumbledore para que pudessem esclarecer as dúvidas e se prepararem para o julgamento preliminar.

-Sr. Potter, agora que o senhor já nos explicou tudo o que houve naquele dia, podemos pensar em algumas coisas.  
-Como o quê? Perguntou o moreno.  
-Como contratar um detetive, precisamos descobrir muito sobre a Srta. Sophie, já que o senhor não se lembra o endereço que ela lhe deu, e por ser a sua palavra contra a dela. Também já pude verificar que o investigador Vacchi se interessou muito pelo caso e fará de tudo para o prejudicar, pois para ele vocês não passam de riquinhos que podem tudo.  
-Mas não é nada disso, Harry e eu sempre batalhamos para ter o que temos.  
-Eu sei Sra. Potter, mas ele não acredita nisso e temos que provar ao júri que o Sr. Potter é inocente.  
-E como faremos isso? Perguntou a ruiva  
-Precisaremos de testemunhos dos amigos de Harry, amigos de vocês, algum parente. Além de termos que achar algo contra a Srta. Sophie.  
-Mas o senhor acha que isso irá me ajudar?  
-Sim e não, isso dará certa credibilidade a você meu jovem, mas muito dependerá de seu testemunho, do testemunho da Sra. Potter, da Srta. Sophie e de quem será o promotor do caso.  
-Estou vendo que a nossa situação é muito mais complicada do que parece, quando poderemos ver algum detetive? Perguntou Gina.  
-Encaminharei Alastor Moody à residência de vocês hoje no período da tarde, ele é o melhor detetive que conheço, é um policial aposentado e fará de tudo para descobrir o que queremos.  
-Estaremos o aguardando. Quando serei julgado?  
-O julgamento preliminar foi marcado para daqui a 5 dias, portanto será na terça-feira que vem, as 8: 00 da manhã, no Fórum Municipal, se vistam com simplicidade, use um terno, e a Sra. Potter nada de cores escuras, ou muito alegres, nada chamativo, algo simples.  
-Estaremos de acordo com sua dica. Disse o moreno. Mas alguma coisa que devamos saber?  
-Sim, esse é apenas um julgamento preliminar não haverá júri, apenas réu no caso você, eu como advogado, a Srta. Sophie , um promotor e o juiz, esse julgamento é para verificar se há um entendimento por ambas as partes indicando se houve ou não o estupro, caso o juiz não se considere apto para julgar ele marcará um julgamento oficial, então haverá o júri e as testemunhas.  
-Então esse julgamento preliminar será a palavra de Harry contra a daquela mulher?  
-Sim, Sra Potter. Agora tentem ficar calmos e não saiam da cidade, caso precisem sair, me liguem antes para que eu possa comunicar ao juiz.

O silêncio ainda reinava entre o casal , parecia que havia uma muralha invisível entre eles , mas o que existia era tristeza, dor, mágoa, culpa e outros sentimentos que os deixavam para baixo.  
Gina ligou para a boutique avisando que essa semana não iria trabalhar e estava deixando a responsabilidade da loja com as meninas.  
Eles precisavam de alguma forma se distrair, precisavam tirar um pouco de tudo o que estavam sentido de seus corações e de suas cabeças .  
Era como se alguém adivinhasse os pensamentos de Gina quando o telefone tocou.

-Alo Gina é a Hermione, tudo bem?  
-Olá Hermione bem e você? Mentiu.  
-Estou ótima, gostaria de convidar você e o seu marido para virem jantar aqui no domingo, assim poderemos nos conhecer melhor, o que acha ?  
-Vamos sim Hermione, será uma prazer.  
-Então aguardo vocês às 19: 00 hs.  
-Combinado.

Gina estava um pouco mais feliz, agora poderiam se distrair um pouco e esquecer por um momento o inferno que estavam vivendo.

-Harry, fiz amizade com uma cliente da boutique e ela está nos convidando para jantar na casa dela no Domingo, e aceitei.  
-Gi, não sei se é uma boa com tudo o que estamos passando.  
-Acho que seria legal, assim poderíamos esquecer por um momento o inferno que estamos vivendo, fora que você irá adorar a Hermione, ela é uma pessoa incrível. Ela deixa qualquer um para cima, ela deve ter a sua idade meu amor, ela é ótima.  
-Tudo bem ruivinha, o que eu não faço para te ver sorrindo assim novamente.

Aos poucos Harry e Gina voltaram a ter a harmonia que sempre tiveram, apesar dos problemas que estão enfrentando.  
A ruiva não saia do lado do marido, queria que o pesadelo logo acabasse, não ia trabalhar desde que sua vida tinha virado de ponta cabeça, ligava todos os dias para boutique para que pudesse saber como andavam as coisas e dar algumas orientações.

Harry havia pedido uma licença na empresa e disse que estaria trabalhando em casa, disse que pretendia terminar o projeto do próximo modelo de carro em casa, assim poderia ficar ao lado de Gina e quem sabe ter alguma inspiração para poder fazer o projeto.

Na Sexta feira de manhã a campainha da casa dos Potter tocou de forma estridente, irritando os ouvidos de Gina que estava sentada no escritório observando seu belo marido tentando trabalhar.

-Bom dia, a senhora deve ser a Virginia Potter, sou Alastor Moody, desculpe não ter vindo ontem.  
-Por favor, Sr. Moody, entre. Vou chamar meu marido. A ruiva observou que o homem tinha várias cicatrizes em seu rosto e mancava de uma perna, não tinha um aspecto agradável a quem olhasse.

Assim que Harry chegou à sala de estar pode observar os mesmos detalhes que sua esposa havia visto no homem.

-Bom dia Sr. Potter, vou me apresentar devidamente a vocês, sou Alastor Moody, detetive da inteligência da polícia inglesa, aposentado, hoje trabalho como detetive particular. Dumbledore me indicou que vocês estavam solicitando os meus serviços, isso procede?  
-Sim Sr. Moody, precisamos descobrir tudo sobre a mulher que está me acusando de estupro, precisamos saber o porquê de estar fazendo isso.  
-Dumbledore me informou que se trata da Srta. Margaret Sophie, descobrirei tudo o que for possível sobre essa mulher.  
-Sr Moody, acho que o senhor não está entendendo, o senhor terá que descobrir tudo, fazendo o possível e o impossível para descobrir o por que dessa mulher estar fazendo isso, não me importo com dinheiro, me importo com o meu marido e sei que ele não fez nada do que está sendo acusado. Preste atenção senhor Moody, nem que eu tenha que gastar até o nosso último centavo o senhor irá descobrir quem é essa mulher e o porquê de estar fazendo da nossa vida um inferno.  
-Sra. Potter, as coisas não são fáceis assim, mas me desdobrarei para fazer o que estas a me pedir.  
-Como minha esposa disse, faça o que for necessário. O dinheiro, por enquanto, será o de menos.

Depois de todos os detalhes acertados e contrato fechado, Moody foi se dedicar ao seu novo alvo, Margaret Sophie, a mulher que ele descobriria até os seus segredos mais íntimos.

Com uma tranqüilidade surpreendente o domingo chegou, e com ele o tão esperado jantar na casa de Hermione.  
Harry já estava na sala esperando por Gina, o moreno trajava uma calça cor chumbo com uma camisa verde oliva que realçava a cor de seus olhos, os cabelos estavam como sempre rebeldes o deixando com um ar jovial.  
O moreno estava sentado no sofá lendo o jornal quando ouviu passos nas escadas, seu olhar logo se deparou com a sua fonte de desejo, amor, inspiração, sedução e paixão, a sua bela esposa que descia leve como uma pena as escadas da casa.  
Gina estava trajando uma saia branca na altura dos joelhos, uma camisete vermelha com um leve decote no busto, uma sandália de salto alto e fino prata, uma tornozeleira prata, que combinava com seus brincos e gargantilha, seus olhos eram contornados por um delineador e seus lábios por um gloss ameixa. Aos olhos do moreno a esposa estava maravilhosamente linda.

-Gi, você está perfeita, maravilhosa a mais bela de todas as formas existente nesse singelo planeta.  
-Você também está maravilhoso meu amor, o homem mais lindo de todo o planeta e o melhor... meu marido, lógico. Terminou dando uma gostosa gargalhada.  
Harry ficou admirando a beleza de sua esposa, a mesma ficava cada vez mais linda quando gargalhava, sempre a deixava com ar de menina levada, a menina que o encantou quando tinha 14 anos, que se apaixonou aos 16 e descobriu que era amor e não poderia viver sem ela aos 17 anos, hoje com 29 anos, sabia que não haveria Harry sem Gina, só existia por tê-la ao seu lado.

Assim que Harry estacionou o carro enfrente a casa de Hermione, ele e Gina ficaram encantados com a beleza do local, não era uma simples casa, mas sim uma mansão, as paredes eram em tons de marfim, era cercada por um jardim com vários tipos de flores e uma magnífica fonte no centro.

-Olá Gina querida, como está? Esse deve ser o Harry, muito prazer.  
-O prazer é meu. A mais nova amiga de Gina deveria ter a sua idade, era muito bonita e simpática, o fazia se sentir a vontade na presença dela.  
-Por favor, entrem e fiquem a vontade.

Harry e Gina não tinham palavras para descrever como era a casa por dentro, era todo de cores claras, com muitos quadros e esculturas, muitos enfeiteis de cristal, tudo com um refinado toque angelical.

-Sentem-se, fiquem a vontade.  
-Hermione sua casa é linda.  
-Obrigada Gi, mas não tenho muita vontade de ficar muito tempo aqui, essa casa em tudo me lembra o meu marido, não quero viver o tempo todo como uma viúva solitária, além do mais, ainda sou muito nova para ficar trancada nas lembranças.  
-Hermione, invejo essa sua força. Disse o moreno.  
-Não inveje Harry, apenas mostre a força que tens dentro de ti. E por falar em força...  
-Hum, pelo que vejo temos novidades. Disse Gina  
-Sim tenho, hoje eu fui no cartório e regularizei meus documentos, voltei a usar o meu nome de solteira.  
-E nos daria a honra de saber qual é? Perguntou Harry curioso.  
-Hermione Granger. Disse sorrindo. Já faz dois anos que meu marido se foi, foi bom enquanto estivemos juntos, agora vou voltar a viver e quem sabe encontrar um novo amor.

A noite foi muito agradável, os três se entendiam muito bem, parecia que se conheciam há anos, Harry e Hermione mostravam ter uma afinidade incrível, Gina estava feliz, tinha o seu marido ali sorrindo novamente, e uma nova amiga a quem estava se apegando.

Quando chegaram em casa pareciam dois namorados, trocando beijos e juras de amor, depois de muito tempo sem dormirem e se tocarem, depois da noite agradável que tiveram eles se amaram como dois amantes, dois adolescentes apaixonados sem problemas para resolverem.  
Quanto mais se sentiam, mais paixão, mais fogo emanava de seus corpos, agora sim eles conseguiam ser quem sempre foram, assim conseguiram dormir o sono que mereciam.

Quando Gina acordou de manhã se sentia mais leve, parecia que havia retirado um grande peso de suas costas, apesar de ter conseguido dormir apenas uma noite bem dormida, mas o seu pesadelo estava apenas começando, no dia seguinte seria o julgamento preliminar, ali eles saberiam se teriam que enfrentar um júri ou não.

Harry acordou sentindo o doce perfume de Gina, sentiu a ruiva em seus braços, era muito bom poder senti-la tão perto e sentir o calor de seu corpo nu. Apesar de todos os problemas que estavam enfrentando, saber que Gina sempre estaria ao seu lado o deixava confortável, era como se fosse uma certeza que no fundo tudo daria certo.

- Bom dia meninas, como estão? Perguntou Gina.  
- Não acredito que você nos deu o ar da graça. Disse Vivian.  
- Estou tendo alguns problemas, ainda ficarei alguns dias ausente, mas espero em breve estar de volta, não estou com muita cabeça para cuidar da loja.  
- Fique tranqüila Gi, cuidaremos para você. Disse Kazuco.  
- E por falar em cuidar Kazuco, quero que você organize o desfile desse ano, e faça uma liquidação com as roupas do estoque, quero que o estoque novo fique muito bem acomodado, nas prateleira vazias. Disse rindo.  
- Pode deixar que cuidarei de tudo nos mínimos detalhes, farei o desfile como fizemos os outros e verificarei a liquidação, assim que o novo estoque chegar terá espaço suficiente para guardá-lo.  
- Ótimo, por favor, continuem cuidando de tudo para mim, logo estarei a ativa.

Ter passado na loja havia feito bem a Gina, fazia tempo que não via os negócios, mesmo com tudo o inferno que estava vivendo não estava tendo problemas com o comércio, principalmente por Dumbledore ter conseguido abafar o caso na mídia, caso a informação vazasse aí sim seria o verdadeiro inferno em sua vida e na vida de Harry, com certeza não conseguiriam mais sair de casa.

Harry e Gina entraram de mãos dadas no Fórum na terça feira de manhã, o moreno trajava um terno cinza, camisa branca, sem gravata, os cabelos estava com sempre rebeldes por mais que ele tentasse ajeitá-los, eles teimavam em ficar bagunçados. Já Gina usava uma calça social verde musgo, com uma blusa em verde claro com branco, seus cabelos estavam soltos e usava apenas um brilho nos lábios.  
Logo que entram, encontraram Dumbledore esperando por eles.

- Bom dia meus caros, como tem passado?  
- Estamos indo na medida do possível. Respondeu o moreno.  
- Harry irei pedir uma seção de portas fechadas, isso é, será apenas, vítima, réu, juiz, advogado e promotor, ninguém mais poderá assistir.  
- Como assim? O senhor está me dizendo que não poderei estar ao lado do meu marido quando ele mais precisa de mim?  
- Sra. Potter, assim tanto o seu marido como a Srta. Sophie terão mais liberdade para falar e não haverá constrangimentos.  
- Mas eu não quero saber se ela irá ficar constrangida ou não.  
- Dumbledore, por favor, me deixe conversar com a Gina um instante.  
- Tudo bem, eu virei chamá-lo quando estiver na hora de entrar. Dizendo isso, o senhor de barbas brancas se retirou do local.  
- Nem pense que eu ficarei aqui fora, enquanto você estiver lá dentro Harry.  
- Gi, me escute, por favor... é melhor mesmo você ficar aqui, não está sendo fácil para mim e não será nada fácil para você.  
- Mas isso não está certo eu sou sua esposa, sou eu que tenho que estar ao seu lado.  
- Gi, eu preciso de você forte quando eu sair, vou precisar de seu colo, de seu carinho, e se você não estiver bem não poderei ter o apoio que necessitarei.  
- Ta, tudo bem.  
- Senhor Potter vamos, vai começar. Chamou Dumbledore.

Gina ficou no saguão andando de um lado para o outro, não estava mais agüentando aquilo, precisa estar dentro daquela sala. Ela parou ao lado da porta onde o julgamento estava acontecendo.

- A Senhora trabalha no caso? Perguntou o guarda que estava de vigia.  
- Sim, estou trabalhando neste caso.  
- Por favor, entre então.

Assim que a porta se fechou todos olharam para trás, Harry apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de negação. Dumbledore não fez uma cara de muitos amigos, o juiz e a promotora fingiram que nem a tinham visto, Gina se sentou logo atrás de Harry, como se fosse uma forma de lhe passar segurança, mas ela não se sentia segura, como poderia passar segurança a alguém.

O Juiz chamou Margaret Sophie para que pudesse testemunhar, a mesma se levantou e sentou na cadeira ao lado do juiz e fez o juramento.  
Margaret usava um vestido em tons de bege florido, os cabelos presos em um coque, sem maquiagem, e quem olhasse poderia dizer que era uma mulher recatada.

_Eu abro meus olhos__  
__Tento ver, mas fui cegado__  
__Pela luz branca__  
__Não consigo me lembrar como__  
__Não consigo me lembrar por quê__  
__Eu estou deitado aqui essa noite__  
__E eu não consigo agüentar a dor__  
__E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora__  
__Não, eu não consigo agüentar a dor._

- Srta. Sophie, nos diga o que aconteceu no dia em que conheceu o Sr. Potter? Perguntou a promotora, uma mulher alta de pele morena, cabelos enrolados e com um ar severo. Era a promotora de acusação a Sra. Suzan Clark.  
- Estava almoçando no Euros tranquilamente, já havia notado que esse senhor estava a me observar, mas não dei importância, quando estava voltando ao meu trabalho, ele me abordou mandando que eu entrasse em seu carro e não disse nada, então ele me levou há um hotel de beira de estrada, me agrediu e violentou sexualmente.  
- A srta. já havia visto o senhor Potter antes?  
- Não, apenas no dia em que ele acabou com minha vida. Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- Sem mais perguntas. Disse a promotora.  
- Sr. Dumbledore deseja fazer perguntas a Srta. Sophie?  
- Sim meritíssimo, se me permite irei começá-las. O Juiz apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.  
- Srta. Sophie porque só procurou a polícia a noite, sendo que o ocorrido foi a tarde?  
- Eu estava assustada, estava com medo, pensei em até me matar, mas aos poucos fui me controlando e procurei a polícia.  
- A Srta. disse que foi agredida fisicamente? Isto está correto?  
- Sim, ele me agrediu quando chegamos ao hotel.  
- Mas no seu exame de corpo de delito não indicou nenhum tipo de agressão física.  
Pela primeira vez pode se verificar que a mulher estava sem ação. Não sabendo qual era a melhor forma de se agir.  
- Eu estava nervosa, então para mim qualquer contato dele era uma agressão.  
- A srta. nos disse que ele a agrediu apenas quando chegou ao hotel, por que não gritou por ajuda no trajeto?  
- Eu estava assustada e com medo.  
- Me diga, o senhor Potter te ameaçou com alguma coisa?  
- Não, ele apenas mandou que eu entrasse no carro.  
- Então ele não te ameaçou, e a Srta. entrou no carro por achá-lo bonitinho?  
- Protesto, o Sr. Dumbledore está coagindo a vítima.  
- Aceito. Sr. Dumbledore, refaça sua pergunta.  
- Se o Sr. Potter não lhe ameaçou com nada porque entrou no carro?  
- EU NÃO SEI... eu simplesmente fiquei assustada com o modo que ele falou comigo.  
- Sem mais perguntas.

Gina olhava para mulher com cara de ódio se pudesse teria enforcado aquela mulherzinha ali mesmo na frente de todos, não acreditava como uma pessoa poderia ser tão baixa quanto ela, mentir descaradamente, fazendo com que ela e Harry tivessem que passar por tudo o que estavam passando.  
Finalmente o juiz chamou Harry, Gina colocou a mão em seu ombro antes dele levantar como para dizer que estaria sempre ali ao lado dele. O moreno sentou-se ao lado do juiz e fez o juramento. Dessa vez quem começou a fazer as perguntas foi Dumbledore.

_Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?__  
__Eu cometi meus erros__  
__Não há pra onde fugir__  
__A noite continua__  
__Enquanto estou desaparecendo__  
__Estou cansado desta vida__  
__Eu só quero gritar__  
__Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?_

- Sr. Potter, por favor, nos conte o que aconteceu no dia em que conheceu a Srta. Sophie.  
- Estava almoçando no Euros, como estava muito quente pedi uma bebida com gelo e acabei passando um pouco do meu limite, então decidi ir embora, quando estava saindo encontre a srta. Sophie, lhe ofereci uma carona, que de pronto ela aceitou, perguntei onde morava e ela me deu o endereço. Me disse que era garçonete em um bar de striper, quando chegamos reparei que ela morava em um hotel de beira de estrada, fiquei com pena dela, então ela me convidou para tomar um drinque, no primeiro momento não aceitei, mas fiquei com dó, ela me parecia muito solitária, então aceitei, quando entramos, ela me serviu com duas doses de bebida, acabei ficando meio tonto, ela começou a se insinuar para mim e como já estava a três semanas sem minha esposa acabei entrando no jogo dela e tivemos relações sexuais naquele dia.  
- Em algum momento o senhor ameaçou a srta. Sophie?  
- Em momento algum, tudo foi com o consentimento dela, além do que, ela que se insinuou para mim.  
- O senhor forçou a srta. Sophie a ter relações?  
- Não, ela disse que queria.  
- Não tenho mais perguntas.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Gina tinha raiva de Harry o admirava por conseguir falar tudo tão claramente na frente dela.  
O Juiz perguntou a promotora se ela queria fazer alguma pergunta ao Harry , a mesma afirmou que sim.

- Sr. Potter, o senhor tem costume de ter relacionamentos extras conjugais, quando sua esposa está fora?  
- Não, está foi a única vez.  
- Por que o senhor escolheu a Srta. Sophie?  
- Eu não a escolhi, apenas quis ser gentil com ela lhe oferecendo uma carona.  
- O senhor sempre oferece carona às pessoas?  
- Às vezes, quando não estou com pressa, no dia estava calor e senti pena da mulher.  
-Então toda vez que o senhor tem pena de alguém lhe dá carona?  
-Não é isso que quis dizer, e sim que eu tive pena e quis ajudá-la e ofereci uma carona, que de pronto ela aceitou.  
-Senhor Potter, me diga, o senhor tem costume de sair com mulheres com uma situação financeira inferior a sua? Assim ninguém do seu meio social o reconheceria certo?  
-PRIMEIRO EU JÁ DISSE QUE FOI A ÚNICA VEZ QUE ACONTECEU ISSO, NÃO SAIO TRAINDO A MINHA ESPOSA. ENTÃO NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM A MINHA SITUAÇÃO SOCIAL.  
-Senhor Potter, acalme-se. Pediu o Juiz  
-Sem mais perguntas meritíssimo. A promotora voltou ao seu lugar com ar de quem conseguiu o que queria.

_Todos estão gritando__  
__Tento fazer um som__  
__Mas ninguém me ouve__  
__Estou escorregando no precipício__  
__Estou pendurado por um fio__  
__Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo__  
__Então eu tento me apoiar em__  
__Um tempo em que nada importava__  
__E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu__  
__E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz__  
__Não, eu não consigo_

-Devido a gravidade do caso em questão e os fatos apresentados, eu passarei esse caso há um tribunal com júri, pois não há um acordo por ambas as partes e grandes divergências nos testemunhos.  
Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra o juiz se retirou do recinto deixando os Potter, Dumbledore, a Promotora e Margaret Sophie, a grande tormenta na vida do casal.

_Eu cometi meus erros__  
__Não há pra onde fugir__  
__A noite continua__  
__Enquanto estou desaparecendo__  
__Estou cansado desta vida__  
__Eu só quero gritar__  
__Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?_

Dumbledore passou as informações necessárias até aquele momento e também se retirou, disse a Harry que a promotora conseguiu o que queria, que era irritar Harry, confundindo assim o juiz para que o caso fosse julgado com júri, assim ela poderia trabalhar melhor a acusação contra ele.

O caminho até a casa onde moravam nunca havia sido tão longo, Harry e Gina não trocaram nenhuma palavra até então, cada semblante dizia muita coisa, em Gina, poderia se ver a raiva de Margaret, e de Harry, ódio e o que mais a afligia, a mágoa.Em Harry, havia o cansaço que cada dia estava mais evidente, raiva, mágoa e culpa. Se culpa a todo instante por tudo o que estava acontecendo, por estar fazendo Gina sofrer da forma que está sofrendo, cada dia que passava via sua esposa que sempre fora tão alegre, triste e abatida.  
O moreno já estava desesperado, não sabia mais o que fazer queria poder ver sua esposa sorrindo nem que para isso ele precisasse se afastar dela.

A cabeça de Gina estava trabalhando a mil, queria ajudar Harry de alguma forma, mas  
sabia que não poderia fazer nada ,as coisas estavam extremamente complicadas e para ajudar a mágoa que ela estava era muito grande e a machucava a cada dia mais, por nenhum momento havia deixado de amá-lo, desejá-lo, mas depois de hoje, olhar para ele doía, não sabia se conseguiria deitar ao lado de Harry e dormir como se não tivesse escutado tudo que escutou durante o julgamento, o que ele disse, o que aquela mulher havia dito. E o pior, se sentir culpada por ter ficado fora por três semanas e por isso o Harry ter transado com outra mulher.  
Não, isso não era culpa dela em nenhum momento, e sim dele, que foi um fraco, foi ele que a traiu e não ela que o traiu.  
Não via jeito de se acalmar precisa ficar sozinha, não ficaria ao lado dele, pelo menos não hoje...

- Gina chegamos... você está bem? Foi desperta pela voz de Harry.  
-Não, não estou nem um pouco bem, preciso colocar meus pensamentos no lugar.  
-Sei como você deve estar se sentindo.  
-Não, você não sabe, não sabe como é ouvir seu marido literalmente insinuar que ele transou com uma vagabunda qualquer porque fiquei fora três semanas.  
-Gi, não foi isso que quis dizer.  
-Mas disse. A Ruiva saiu do carro batendo fortemente a porta do carro.

Assim que entrou em casa se trancou em seu quarto, não queria ver ninguém, não queria falar com ninguém, precisava chorar e não queria que Harry a visse chorar.

-Gi, por favor, abre a porta, vamos conversar.  
-Não, eu não vou abrir e também não vamos conversar, eu quero ficar sozinha, me de esse tempo.  
-Tudo bem, vou fazer isso, se você acha que é o melhor.

Harry foi para o quarto de hóspedes, achou melhor ficar lá uma hora. Gina precisaria sair para comer alguma coisa, e do jeito que ela estava, não iria querer encontrá-lo no caminho.  
Saiu do quarto apenas para ir à área de serviços da casa buscar alguma roupa limpa para que pudesse tomar um banho, e preparou um lanche que deixaria no quarto para quando tivesse fome, pretendia evitar ficar andando pela casa, queria dar mais liberdade a Gina, assim, quem sabe, poderiam conversar com calma no outro dia.


	3. Inicio da Tempestade

Aquela noite não estava sendo nada fácil para Harry, sua esposa estava extremamente magoada com seus atos, sua vida havia virado totalmente de cabeça para baixo, precisa de algo para que pudesse relaxar acalmar a sua esposa e assim ganhar forças para con

Aquela noite não estava sendo nada fácil para Harry. Sua esposa estava extremamente magoada com seus atos, sua vida havia virado totalmente de cabeça para baixo, precisa de algo para que pudesse relaxar acalmar a sua esposa e assim ganhar forças para conseguir lutar.

Após horas pensando decidiu que precisava conversar com Dumbledore e encontrar algo que pudesse aliviar a tensão que se encontrava no momento, não se importou com o adiantado. Na hora precisava fazer algo. Após alguns minutos de conversa com seu advogado conseguiu algo que o agradasse.

A noite não havia rendido nada para Gina, não conseguiu pregar os olhos um minuto sequer e Harry também não ajudava em nada, passou a noite toda fora do quarto, sabe-se lá Deus fazendo o que, isso a deixava mais agoniada, sabia que qualquer coisa que o marido fizesse poderia complicar mais a sua situação.

Antes de descer até o andar inferior decidiu tomar um banho e tentar melhorar um pouco seu rosto, sabia que não ajudaria se abater da forma que estava, precisa ajudar o seu marido, mas como?

- Gina? Amor você está no banheiro?

- Estou no banho Harry, pode entrar.

- Gi durante a noite, liguei para Dumbledore, pedi para que ele conseguisse uma liberação da justiça para que possamos passar alguns dias fora da cidade, disse que não estávamos em condições psicológicas de ficarmos em Londres e agüentarmos tudo o que estamos passando sem termos algo que nos ajude a aliviar nossas mentes e nossos corações.

- Mas Harry para onde iríamos? O que iríamos fazer? Não acredito que a justiça nos libere para essa viagem.

- Dumbledore conseguiu a liberação sim e mais nos emprestou a casa de veraneio que ele tem em Southend-on-sea, ele está se responsabilizando por nossa saída da cidade. Arrume nossas coisas, assim que estiver tudo pronto iremos pegar a estrada, já peguei as chaves e o endereço da residência com Dumbledore.

Ela sorriu. Pela primeira vez desde que esse inferno começou a ruiva reconheceu o seu marido, aquele sim era o seu Harry, o homem forte e decidido e não aquele homem fraco e medroso que estava vendo até então.

A viagem até Southend-on-sea, foi um pouco cansativa, mas mesmo assim a impressão que o casal tinha era que estava entrando em um mundo diferente, onde não teriam que enfrentar problemas, e nem que agüentar investigadores da policia atrás deles todo o tempo.

O moreno respirou aliviado assim que pode notar um sorriso verdadeiro no rosto de sua esposa, como ver aquele sorriso o animava, dava forças para lutar pela verdade e mostrar a todos que tudo o que estava passando era um golpe sujo de uma mulher qualquer.

Assim que chegaram a casa que Dumbledore os havia emprestado Gina ficou encantada com o lugar, era uma construção simples de um andar só, mas era extremamente aconchegante sentia-se calma naquele lugar, era como se os problemas que estavam enfrentando tivessem ficado todos em Londres.

O tempo que estavam passando ali não poderia ser melhor. À noite caminhavam de mãos dadas pela praia, conversando sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo.

O lugar era fascinante, parecia que a calma e a beleza contagiava todos que ali estavam, não se via pessoas tristes, estressadas e sim pessoas que estavam de bem com a vida.

Seguindo o espírito de paz do local o casal decidiu esquecer de todos os problemas e serem apenas Harry e Gina Potter o casal que se amava mais que tudo.

Em uma das noites que estiveram naquele merecido paraíso tiveram uma conversa que mexeu muito com o animo do casal.

- Gi, o que você acha de depois que essa tormenta passar em nossas vidas termos um filho?

- Não sei, acho que ainda não estou preparada. Desde que perdi minha família não me sinto preparada para nada, principalmente para ser mãe.

- Gi isso aconteceu há muito tempo, eu sou sua família, você ainda tem o Rony.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Ruiva, estamos casados há sete anos, sempre esperei por quando você estivesse pronta, mas acho que chegou o momento de termos nosso filho, mais alguém com quem compartilhar o nosso amor, alguém que será fruto do que sentimos um pelo outro.

- EU NÃO QUERO TER QUE DIVIDIR O SEU AMOR COM NINGUÉM.

- Gi não será i_ninguém/i_, será o nosso filho. – Disse espantado com a reação da esposa.

- SE SEM UM FILHO VOCÊ JÁ TRANSOU COM UMA VAGABUNDA QUALQUER IMAGINE COM UM, SERÁ TODA SEMANA HARRY POTTER?

- GI VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM QUE SÓ FOI ESSA VEZ QUE ACONTECEU, EU NUNCA HAVIA TE TRAIDO ATÉ ENTÃO E NÃO SERÁ POR CAUSA DO NOSSO FILHO QUE IREI TE TRAIR, VOCÊ ESTÁ FICANDO PARANÓICA.

- COMO PODE DIZER QUE ESTOU FICANDO PARANÓICA COM O INFERNO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME FAZENDO VIVER, EU NUNCA ME SENTI TÃO HUMILHADA COMO ME SENTI NAQUELE JUGALMENTO, NUNCA NINGUÉM ME FEZ PASSAR PELO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME FAZENDO PASSAR.

- Me perdoe por isso. – Disse com culpa na voz.

O moreno nem esperou para ouvir se sua esposa tinha mais alguma coisa para lhe dizer, as palavras dela foram duras, mas verdadeiras, sabia que o que havia feito não tinha perdão e deveria agradecer por ainda ter a sua esposa ao seu lado. Como a sua vida poderia ter mudado tanto assim de uma hora para outra? Como ele poderia do céu ter ido para no inferno? Não conseguia entender tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Depois da discussão que tiveram não havia mais clima para continuarem ali e decidiram voltar para casa, para o inferno que a vida deles havia virado.

E realmente haviam chego ao inferno.

Assim que colocaram os pés dentro de casa Dumbledore ligou marcando uma reunião para o mesmo dia na parte da tarde.

Encontram cartas de ameaças ao Harry e outras com ofensas. A história havia vazado para os tablóides da região, agora mais do que nunca não teriam paz até que tudo isso passasse.

Como combinado, a tarde o casal seguiu ao escritório de Dumbledore, onde as noticias que os esperavam não eram nada agradáveis.

- Sinto em informar que Moody ainda não encontrou nada que possa nos ajudar no caso contra a Srta. Sophie, parece que é uma mulher puritana, mas sem passado. Encontramos a irmã dela, mas essa se negou a falar qualquer coisa a respeito da Srta. Sophie.

- Como ela pode ser uma mulher sem passado Dumbledore? - Perguntou a ruiva incrédula.

- Também não sabemos Sra. Potter, Moody está revirando o estado atrás de algo que possamos utilizar ao nosso favor no julgamento, mas ou essa mulher é esperta demais ou é uma puritana enlouquecida.

- Não creio que ela seja puritana Dumbledore no dia que estive com ela, me parecia muito bem saber o que queria. - Disse o moreno evitando olhar para sua esposa, sabendo o quanto estava fazendo com que ela sofresse.

- Harry, meu rapaz, fique sabendo que já conversei com Moody e disse que se fosse preciso que revirasse o país, mas que descobrisse algo sobre essa mulher, tenho certeza que é inocente da acusação e farei o possível para que possamos provar, a justiça e aos homens.

- Agradeço muito sua vontade, mas do jeito que as coisas estão não será nada fácil para conseguir provar minha inocência, parece que o mundo se voltou contra mim.

- Se acalme rapaz, tudo tem um por que, e o seu tempo para ser resolvido.

Logo que saíram do escritório de Dumbledore uma nuvem negra pairava sobre suas cabeças, todos os olhavam como se fossem monstros, alguns chegavam até apontar para o casal, mães tiravam seus filhos de perto, maridos, irmãos e namorados tentavam proteger suas esposas, irmãs e namoradas, temendo que o famoso Harry Potter poderia fazer algo com elas.

Cada um que passava os deixavam mais chocados, Gina tentava a todo custo ser forte e não chorar, principalmente na frente de seu marido que precisa tanto de sua ajuda, ela teria que apóia-lo, mas quem iria apóia-la?

A vida não era a mesma desde que tudo desabou em sua cabeça, não podia mais ir a sua loja com medo de ser ofendida, deixou tudo nas mãos de suas funcionárias e amigas, até mesmo disseram que a boutique havia sido arrendada, somente assim para que voltasse a ter movimento na boutique e as vendas começassem a subir.

Seu irmão havia ligado, dizendo que acreditava na inocência de seu cunhado e logo que deixasse algumas coisas providenciadas de seus negócios em Paris iria ficar junto com a irmã e cunhado. Isso parecia que havia tirado um grande peso de seus ombros, mas ainda havia toneladas ali para serem carregas.

Seu consolo era sua nova amiga Hermione que estava sempre ao seu lado em todos os momentos, até mesmo se oferecendo para cuidar da boutique enquanto as coisas em sua vida não se resolvessem.

As ameaças por telefone e correspondências haviam diminuído, mas não cessado, seu marido não conseguia mais trabalhar no projeto do novo carro, por sorte, o sócio da empresa e amigo pessoal do casal, havia dito que não se importava com o prazo, desde que um dia ficasse pronto e lhes rendessem muito, também acreditava na inocência de seu sócio, não se importando em levar a empresa em frente enquanto seu sócio e projetista não voltasse a ativa.

Após 15 dias sem nenhuma novidade sobre o caso a qual estava sendo acusado, Dumbledore e Alastor Moody, bateram na porta do casal com uma novidade.

- Harry temos algo que nos dá uma pista do por que de estar sendo acusado pela srta. Sophie, mas nada por enquanto que irá nos ajudar.

- Como assim? Perguntou o moreno confuso.

Moody estendeu uma foto ao moreno, na qual havia um jovem casal, a moça com sorriso radiante o homem com feição de que estava indo a um velório. A jovem que estava vestida de noiva e carregava em suas mão um ramalhete de flores simples era a mesma mulher que o acusa de estupro e o homem ao seu lado, que aparentemente não estava nada feliz era alguém extremamente parecido com ele, a diferença era os cabelos domados e seus olhos eram azuis.

- Mas esse homem é a cara do Harry, como pode? - Perguntou Gina extremamente surpresa.

- Esse homem era Antony Cassavilani um jovem empresário de descendência italiana que teve um breve namoro com a Srta. Sophie, até que a mesma engravidou, Antony foi obrigado a casar com a moça para que evitasse falatórios, mas o casamento foi extremamente simples e sem a cobertura da imprensa, menos de uma mês de casados Sophie perdeu o bebê a família Cassavilani por ser muito rica e influente conseguiu anular o casamento, hoje não há nem um tipo de registro a respeito do matrimonio.

- Mas podemos conversar com esse homem e ele depor ao me favor, não podemos?

- Infelizmente não Harry, Antony se casou 2 anos depois e no dia de sua lua de mel sofreu um gravíssimo acidente de carro, ele a esposa morreram a hora, toda a família Cassavilani não mora mais no país, voltaram para a Itália e até agora não conseguimos contato com a família.

- Como vocês conseguiram essa foto e todas essas informações? - Perguntou Gina.

- Após muita insistência consegui que ela me contasse tudo, mas se nega a depor, diz que sua irmã pode fazer algo de ruim com ela. - Respondeu Moody.

- Por Deus essa mulher é louca, por ter me achado parecido com seu ex-marido quis se vingar dele em mim, já que o mesmo morreu, e agora como vou provar que ela é louca e foi tudo premeditado?

- Ainda não sabemos meu jovem, mas não iremos desistir de modo algum, nem que eu tenha que ir até a Itália atrás dessa família. Respondeu o velho advogado.

- Alô, Gina? Querida é Hermione, como você está?

- Estou indo na medida do possível e você?

- Estou bem, estou ligando para convidar você o Harry para jantarem aqui em casa hoje.

- Infelizmente não poderemos ir, Rony meu irmão chega de Paris hoje, porquê você não vêm jantar conosco hoje? Assim você conhece meu irmão, tenho certeza que você irá adorá-lo.

- Claro porque não?

- Então está marcado as 16:00h irei buscá-lo no aeroporto, você pode vir por volta das 19:00h.

- Estarei aí então.

Harry e Gina estavam no aeroporto internacional de Londres quando viram um ruivo com aproximadamente 1,90m, porte atlético, cabelos curtos e jogados para trás de forma displicente, vestindo calça caqui e uma camiseta Pólo cor grafite vindo em suas direção.

Com um sorriso capaz de iluminar o dia de qualquer um Gina se jogou nos braços do ruivo.

- Como você está lindo meu irmão.

- Não mais que você maninha. E como você está cunhado? Aprontando muito? Perguntou com um tom zombeteiro.

- Estou bem Ron, infelizmente pagando por coisas que não fiz.

- A Gina me disse por telefone, mas acredito em você e sei que ficará tudo bem.

- Ron, espero que não esteja muito cansado, pois hoje daremos um jantar em casa uma nova amiga irá jantar conosco. - Disse a ruiva em um tom preocupado

- Não estou tão cansado ainda agüento um bela noitada, mas me diz essa sua amiga é solteira?

- É viúva.

- Já estou até vendo uma velha, gorda e cheia de manias. - Disse rindo.

- Então você verá. - Respondeu a ruiva também rindo.

Assim que a noite chegou Hermione estacionou sem carro na porta da casa dos Potter e se dirigiu a entrada, quando ia bater na porta ela se abriu dando passagem a um ruivo alto, bonito e atlético, no primeiro momento a sua única reação foi admirar aquele belo homem, "será que aquele ruivo era o irmão de Gina? Oh Deus que ruivo é esse?" Pensamentos desse tipo não paravam de passar por sua cabeça.

- Boa noite a Gina está?

- Está sim, você é a? - Perguntou Ron enquanto media a mulher que estava sua frente. Estava impressionado com a beleza dela, mas o que mais o deixou fascinado foi o sorriso delicado que ela tinha.

- Sou Hermione, amiga dela e de Harry.

- Verdade... Eles me disseram que você viria jantar, sou Ronald Weasley, muito prazer! - Disse estendendo a mão.

- O Prazer é meu, mas será que eu poderia entrar?

- Claro me desculpe à indelicadeza. Entre por favor.

- Mione, que bom que chegou, acho que já conheceu meu irmão, não?

- Já nos apresentamos um ao outro. - Respondeu corando.

- Venha vamos até a cozinha e deixar o Rony e o Harry aí.

- Sim, mas cadê o Harry?

- Deve estar descendo, ele estava no quarto guardando as bagagens do meu irmão.

- Que cara de bobo é essa Ron?

- Aquela Hermione é a viúva amiga de vocês que viria jantar aqui?

- Sim, ela é muito velha e gorda, não? - Zombou o moreno.

- Cara que mulher é essa? Ela é simplesmente divina.

- Estou vendo que a Dra. Hermione te conquistou.

- Ela é médica?

- Sim, Hermione é cardiologista, meu caro cunhado. Acho que a especialização dela está perfeita para você.

- Como assim?

- Assim ela poderá cuidar do seu coração e quem sabe você deixa de ser um solteirão meu velho amigo.

- Vai à merda Harry, você e Gina ainda não perderam a mania de querer que eu me case.

- Você já está com 32 anos, está na hora de dar mais um passo, perder esse medo de se envolver seriamente.

- Eu não tenho medo, apenas não quero ninguém no meu pé, apenas isso.

O moreno achou melhor deixar quieto por enquanto, mas algo lhe dizia que a Dra. Hermione Spinett ainda mexeria muito com o coração do ruivo a sua frente.

- Então Mione o que achou do meu irmãozinho?

- Ele é muito simpático. - Respondeu encabulada.

- Amiga pode falar a verdade, vi muito bem a troca de olhares de você.

- Bom seu irmão é um homem muito bonito e simpático, mas não posso falar mais nada do que isso, pois mal o conheço.

- Tenho certeza que irão querer se conhecer muito bem. - Disse a ruiva rindo da cada de indignação que a amiga fez.

O jantar correu tranquilamente, a conversa foi muito animada, Harry e Gina se divertiam com as trocas de olhares entre Rony e Hermione, eles tinham certeza que dali surgiria um casal e para que isso ocorresse não iria demorar muito.

Para Gina se seu irmão se envolvesse com sua amiga seria perfeito. Para sua vida ficar melhor era só aguardar que seu marido fosse inocentado, assim ela poderia dizer que tinha uma vida perfeita.

Tinha o marido que amava e sabia que o sentimento era correspondido, tinha uma amiga verdadeira e um irmão maravilhoso que poderiam formar uma linda família junto com ela e Harry. Tinha sua boutique e funcionárias de extrema confiança. Agora só queria paz, para poder viver sua vida feliz.

Harry acordou com o som estridente do telefone, quando atendeu teve a impressão que seu coração poderia parar a qualquer minuto. Dumbledore que estava do outro lado da linha pedindo que ele e Gina fossem ao seu escritório imediatamente.

Assim que desligou o telefone, chamou a esposa e foram para o escritório de Dumbledore, tinham a esperança que Moody tivesse encontrado algo que pudesse ajudá-lo no julgamento, algo de concreto.

Assim que entraram no escritório percebeu que era algo muito sério, pois seu advogado estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Harry, Gina, desculpe tirá-los de casa tão cedo, sentem-se, por favor.

- Alguma novidade a respeito daquela mulher Dumbledore? - Perguntou a ruiva ainda com uma pouco de esperança.

- Infelizmente não, o motivo que eu os chamei aqui não é nada bom, o julgamento foi marcado para daqui a 15 dias, o que nos deixa entre a cruz e a espada, pois não temos nada de concreto que possa ajudar no julgamento. Será a sua palavra contra a dela Harry e a promotora que está no casa não poderia ser pior. Foi escolhida Dolores Umbridge, uma mulher horrível de se trabalhar e pior ainda ir contra ela, ela fará do julgamento um verdadeiro inferno!

Aceito Reviews


End file.
